Earth & Nature
by Firegirl 156
Summary: This was requested by earthgirl 765. Clay was lonely but happy, but what happens when a new girl shows up. And to make things even more interesting what happens when Kimiko makes it her new goal to get them together. Then even more. Answer: Insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone as the summary says this is requested by **girl you don't know**. And I am already loving to write this. So let's start shall we!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 1**

Clay sat by a tree in the gardens. He sighed as he saw Rai and Kim walk by hand-in-hand. He wished there was someone else at the Temple.

Someone who was like him. 'Oh well at least everyone else is content' he thought to himself. He notices Master Fung walk out of the Temple. He

stands and walks over to him as well as everyone else. "My Dragons we have a new student here with us today" he announces. "Haley you can

come out here now" Master Fung says turning. Out of the Temple walks a fairly tall girl. She had dark brown hair with a curl under her ear, she

wasn't too skinny, she has greenish-blue eyes and a smile that could melt ice. "Hey I'm Haley and I'm the Dragon of Nature" she says. "Cool I'm

Kimiko Dragon of Fire, the only other girl here, and your second in command" Kim says introducing herself. "I'm Raimundo Dragon of Wind, her

boyfriend, and the leader" Rai says taking Kim's hand. "I am Omi Dragon of Water" Omi says flashing one of his big grins. "I'm Clay Ma'am and I'm

the Dragon of Earth. May I take your bags and show you to your room" Clay says tipping his hat and blushing fiercely. "Sure thanks" Haley replies

giggling. The sound was music to Clay's ears.

'Oh this is going to be fun' Kim thinks to herself, already formulating a plan to get the two together. As soon as they had walked away she pulls Rai

off to the side. "I have a plan and I'm going to need your help" Kim says an evil grin spreading across her face. Rai sighs knowing this is either

going to get them hurt or in trouble.

* * *

Me: Okay so this is my first fic about a couple that wasn't ever really there so be nice okay. Anyway R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone how are you! I'm fine . . . man I miss Rai and Kim. They make this so fun. I really wish they were here.

Kim: Did you really mean that?

Me: (squeals like a little school girl) You're here!!!!

Rai: We couldn't let you make a story without us!

Me: Now the fic actually feels like a fic

Kim: Oh no we are still missing something crucial

(Both smile and open a door. Behind it stands Chase. He starts to attack Rai)

Me: Now it's one of my fic's

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown. It is owned by Christy Hui.

**Chapter 2**

Clay carries Haley's bags to her new room. When he pulled the curtain open he saw her expression turn to one of shock. "This is so perfect" she

says rushing in and immediately getting all "Need some help?" he asks. "Sure, thanks" she replies. They spend the next 10 minutes unpacking her.

When they're done they sit and survey their work. She had pictures pinned onto the curtains; a small chest full of clothes sits in one corner; and a

small bookshelf covered in books sat in the other. "You like to read" Clay states. "Yeah, when you live in a small town in the middle of Oklahoma

books are your only escape to other places" she replies smiling. "You're from Oklahoma. Well what a coincidence, I'm from Texas" Clay chuckles.

"No kidding; Well at least it's a good coincidence" she joins in with the chuckling. They look at each other and lean in to kiss but were never able to

get that far because they heard a scream outside. They hop up and fly out the door to see the forest on fire. "What happened?" Clay asks running

up and throwing dirt and mud onto it with his power. "I don't know. It just started out of nowhere" Kim replies. Haley stands there with her eyes

closed in deep concentration. All of a sudden the strangest thing the Xaolin Dragons had ever seen happens. Pelicans flew over the forest

dropping water out of there mouths and putting out the flames. Finally after much effort the fire was put out. Haley sits on the ground looking

tired. "Haley what did you do?" Clay asks curiously. "I am able to call to any animal I wish. It's just the farther away they are the more energy I

use. And let me tell you those Pelicans were far. I need to sleep. See you guys tomorrow" she says and slowly walks to her room.

* * *

Kim: Ah a Clay fic cool

Me: Yep also don't worry I have minor RaiKim moments

Kim: Good

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE IT MEANS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kim: Well it's Chapter 3 and you have many short chapters. How could you!

Me: (calmly) I know but I can't help it. Do you know how hard it is to write what I write. No you don't. I don't know much about Clay. I haven't done much research yet and also I'm just starting the fic so my ideas are limited. Between that and the approaching school year I'm trying my best Kim so shut it. I really want to make this fic long and good but that takes time so please lay off.

Kim: Sorry

Me: It's okay it's just midnight and I am running on 3 hours of sleep or less.

Kim: Wow that's awesome

Me: I know. I'm practicing for Drama club. There are times we're at school for whole days not getting any sleep.

Kim: WOW that's scary

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 3**

**More focusing on Clay and Haley's POV**

Haley awoke at dawn to the sound of a gong. She was up and dressed within 5 minutes. She stepped out the same time as everyone else. "Wow

I expected you to take longer" Clay says shocked. "Nothing keeps me from food" she chuckles. "You love to eat" Clay says even more shocked.

"Yeah I guess it comes with being a country girl" she says embarrassed. Clay looks at her as if she's the greatest thing in the world. They walk to

the kitchen together. Haley immediately goes to the fridge and pulls out eggs, bacon, sausage, and butter. She set them on the counter, then

grabbed 3 skillets and put them on the stove. "Who wants what and how many?" she asks turning on the stove. "2 eggs, and 2 bacon" Rai says

sitting down. "2 eggs, 1 bacon, and 1 sausage" Kim says sitting down next to Rai. Haley turns and starts the meal. "What you want Omi" she asks.

"I will be eating rice. For I do not eat meat" Omi says looking for a pot. "Oh I can make your rice" she says pulling a pot out of a cabinet and placing

it on a stove. "Thank you" Omi says smiling. As she pulls out a box of rice she flips an egg. "You cook too" Clay says incredulously. "Yep, my mom

taught me when I was 8. I just took to it like a fly to honey" she replies a serving up Rai and Kim's plates. "Now what do you want?" she asks. "4

eggs, 3 strips of bacon, 4 sausages, and 5 pieces of toast" Clay says. She puts the stuff in the skillet/toaster and then grabs a bowl. Putting a

spoon in the rice she ladles some out and tosses the bowl to Omi who catches it. She tosses him a spoon as she puts Clay's food on his plate.

"Here ya go" she says putting the plate full of food in front of him. She walks back as he takes a bite. "Wow! The only person who ever cooked this

good is my mama" Clay says impressed. He then watches as she puts 3 eggs, 3 strips of bacon, 4 sausages, and 4 pieces of toast into there

respective cooking places. All of a sudden her phone goes off. She picks it up and looks at it. Her face grows a tad pale and she runs out of the

room yelling "I'll be right back!" She's only gone for a moment before she comes back and puts her food on her plate. She sits next to Clay and

starts to eat acting as if nothing had happened. Clay looks at her admirably as Haley swiftly devours her food.

**More focusing on Kim's POV**

Kim looked at the two. Her plan was so simple it couldn't go wrong. "Hey you two we were going to play Xaolin Hide-and-Seek after lunch later.

Want to play" Kim says acting like she was just trying to make conversation. "What's Xaolin Hide-and-Seek?" Haley asks. "Oh, we all have partners

and hide in the forest. First team to find and tag both members of the other team wins" Clay explains. "Cool lets do it" she says. "I'm with Rai so

you 3 have to figure out teams" Kim says. "I shall be by myself so I suppose Clay and Haley must be together" Omi says catching on. "Okay we'll

play after lunch" Haley says collecting everyone's dishes and goes to wash them.

* * *

Kim: Ooooh who calls her?

Me: That's for me to know and you all to find out

(Rai and Chase fly past our faces)

Kim: This is fun and flattering all at the same time

Me: Ugh you just love all of the attention

Kim: Yep and at least I have a boyfriend

Me: That was low

Kim: Sorry

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HELLO EVERYONE!!!! It's a beautiful 6:00 in the morning and life is wonderful

Kim: Okay who are you and what did you do with Firegirl

Me: Kim any moron with half a brain could tell that I was being sarcastic

Kim: Well shut up

Me: LOL

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown

**Chapter 4**

**Sort of Kim's POV**

"Okay so is everyone ready?" Kim asks as they stand at the edge of the forest. "Yep" Haley replies standing next to Clay. "Ready, set, go!" Kim

yells and everyone runs off. Well Clay and Haley do, Omi, Rai, and Kim run about 2 feet into the forest and then run back out and into the Temple.

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?"

Rai asks. "Hopefully long enough" Kim says staring out into the forest.

**Sort of Clay and Haley's POV**

Clay looks at Haley. He had figured out Kim's plan as soon as Omi had said he would go alone. "You know what they're trying to do don't you" he

chuckles. "Yep and I have to say it was pretty clever" she replies. "So you want to humor them and wait a while?" Clay asks hoping she didn't see

through his plan. "Sure" she agrees. They sit and look around. "So what's up?" he asks. "Nothing" she replies. "I saw you like pictures. Who are

the people?" he asks once more trying to make conversation. "My family. I have 2 brothers and a sister" she tells him a sad edge to her voice.

"Wow. Do you have a boyfriend?" Clay asks trying to make the question sound as normal as possible. She puts her hand on the side of his face,

cupping his cheek. "No" she says and then kisses him. "What was that for?" he asks surprised. "Do I have to spell it out for ya. I like you. You're

nice, you respect me, you're polite, and you're cute. You're a cowboy. You can accept that a girl can be tough, and you're caring" she admits to him.

"You're amazing! You're a girl but you're not too girly. You kick tail, you're not afraid to be yourself, and you eat like me. You're a cowgirl and ya

cook. You're perfect!" Clay admits to her. They sat there a moment and Clay searched around the clearing for something. Haley knows instantly

and a flower pops up next to him. "How?" he says? "I can also grow plants at will" she explains. He picks it and puts it behind her ear. "Thanks"

she giggles. He leans foreword and kisses her. Then in the middle of it they hear "Clay! Haley! Where are you two?!" They look around and find

that it's dark. "Let's play a little prank" she says an evil glint in her eye. "How?" "We pretend it all went horribly wrong and that we're mad at each

other" she suggests. "Sure it's their just desserts" Clay agrees smirking. She walks to the other side of the clearing, winks, and then yells "I hate

you Clay!" and storms off towards the place she heard voices. Clay puts on a mad face and follows yelling "Well same to you!"

* * *

Kim: That was so sweet but you had a sappy moment which means 1 of 3 things. 1. It's almost over. 2. Someone is going to be kidnapped. Or 3.

None of us but you, have any clue about what's going to happen.

Me: In order. 1. Of course it's not over. Not even close 2. I'm not tellin'. And 3. Not totally true. You all know that I still have to reveal who made a certain phone call to Haley. I have to reveal Clay and Haley's relationship to the group. I have to also do many more things like explain why Haley was a little sad when she spoke about her siblings.

Kim: We get the point there is a lot left

Me: Yep cause what's the point of a small fic. I only have one oneshot planned and that's a side story to my End of Evil series.

Kim: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to want to kill you!

Me: Okay that's enough chat for today Review!

Kim: I'm not done with you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello everyone I'm incredibly tired wanna know why

Kim: Why

Me: Because I was forced by my mother last night to watch a don't text while driving video. It was the one from England and I swear it was disturbing. It wasn't really gory it was just bloody and full of death. Anyway my mom showed it to me right before bed last night and I couldn't sleep for 2 hours. If your parents try to show it to you watch it but not right before you go to bad.

Kim: Okay now onto something not totally depressing the story.

(Guy's fly across room. Wind flys everywhere.)

Me: Ah I love my fics

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She does not own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 5**

**Between Kim and Haley**

Kim listened as her plan backfired. She heard one of the two walk by her and head toward the Temple. She guessed it was Haley and followed.

She found her crying in her room. "What happened?" she asks. "He's so rude. He just orders which way were going to go and he expects me to

follow." She sobs. Kim pats her back.

**Between Clay, Omi, and Rai**

"She's so stubborn. She doesn't agree with anything" Clay fumes to the guys. "Maybe she's just trying to get the hang of the team thing" Rai

suggests. "Or maybe she just likes being the boss" Omi says. "Maybe but she just gets so angry and her temper fuse is the shortest thing in the

world" Clay fumes some more. The guys sigh. 'I knew her plan would backfire' Rai thinks to himself. "I need to go for a walk" Clay grunts and

walks out into the gardens. As soon as he's out of their sight he runs to his favorite tree.

**Between Clay and Haley**

He sits and waits hoping that she gets the same idea. A few minutes he hears the soft crumbling of grass under foot. He carefully peaked around

the tree but no one is there. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to have a kiss smacked onto his lips. When they finally pull away they sit.

"I'm so glad that you got the same idea" Clay says whispering. "I'm really glad they fell for our trick" she quietly chuckles. "What's your story

about me?" Clay asks. "You're a bossy person who wants to dictate everything we do" she states simply. "Well that fits with mine where you're a

stubborn and irritating person" Clay says. They pause a moment. "You don't think I'm--" they start at the same time. "No I don't" they also say

together. "You're perfect" they chuckle together.

They sit there for some time and just stare at the stars. "There's the Big Dipper" Haley says connecting the stars with her finger. "Who did you

learn the constellations from?" Clay asks her. "My dad" she replies kind of sad. Clay squeezes her in comfort. She didn't like to talk about her

parents for some reason but there was one subject she loved. "So how old are your siblings?" he asks. "Oh! Mark is 13, Jeff is 9, and Sara is 3"

she says cheerfully. "And how old are you?" he whispers. "I'll be 18 in 2 months" she says proudly. "Well then little missy I'm 4 months older than

you" he chuckles. "So what" she says. They sit there a couple more minutes and then decide it's time for bed. He stands and helps her up. "Good

night" he whispers top her. "Night" she replies. They share a quick goodnight kiss and she heads back to the Temple. Clay waits 2 minutes and

then goes back the long way. As they both fall asleep they think of each other.

* * *

Kim: Oh sweet

Me: I know I do love writing the romantic parts

Kim: That and you like excuses to call your friends at midnight to ask for advice on these parts since you've never even had a boyfriend

Me: Are you asking for it cause I'm already ticked off at my computer so kicking your butt would be something fun to do

Kim: Oh no you don't you need to write the next chapter so there

Me: (turning on youtube and going to my RaiKim playlist turning on all 56 songs and hitting the randomize button. Sticks head phones on head and turns music all the way up) What I can't hear you

Kim: You are so immature

Me: (Rocking out to Evanesance's My Immortal with RaiKim video)

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE AND ALSO TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS FIC


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello peoples I'm tired so this is short

Kim: Tell me about it

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 6**

**Kim's POV**

"Hey have you seen Clay?" Rai asks walking into the kitchen. "No I thought he was with Omi?" I say drying my hands on a towel. "Has anyone

seen Haley?" Omi asks walking in through the other door. "Omi I thought you were with Clay?" Rai asks. "No I thought you were with Clay

Raimundo" Omi states confused. "Well Haley's in the forest. She said she wanted to practice alone" I say to Omi. "Let us go look for Clay. I will

look outside" Omi says and runs back out. "I'll check here in the Temple" Rai says. "I'll check outside areas" I say. I run outside, Call Dojo, and

then fly off to look.

**Haley's POV**

I chuckle as Clay pulls me into a closet, closes the door, and kisses me. I pull away finally and ask whispering "whose idea was it to hide our

relationship?" "Yours I believe" he chuckles sitting down and pulling me with him. I sit in his lap and he circles my waist with my arms. I lean my

head against his shoulder and sigh. "Yeah but you agreed" I remind him. We sit there in silence for a couple minutes. Then my phone starts to

vibrate. I stand up. "I'll be back in a sec" I say and rush out. I get somewhere safe and answer it

"What took you so long!?" I hear a voice say sharply on the other line. "I'm sorry. I had to get away from the monks" I say. "Accepted. Anyway do

you have the monks trust?" he asks. "Yes" I reply. "Good we strike tonight. Bring Kimiko to the woods. We'll make the exchange there. And

remember what is at stake if you fail" he says. "Yes sir" I say and hang up. I walk back to Clay. "Is everything okay?" he asks. 'YES!!!' my mind

screams, but I just keep my mouth shut and nod.

**Later still in Haley's POV**

I walk into Kim's room and she's sitting there on her laptop. "Hey Kim wanna go on a walk with me? I need to get something off my chest but I

can't do it here" I say. She smiles and nods. We walk out of the Temple and into the forest. "So what did you need to tell me?" she asks. "I

actually like Clay. We are really together and we were just messing with you guys" I say. "I knew it" she yells. That's when he decides to jump

out of the trees.

* * *

Kim: YAY! Mysterious ending!

Me: Yep and also there will probably not be another chapter posted before 4:00p.m. tomorrow because I start school tomorrow.

Kim: Finally my vacation

Me: Shut it I get home at about 1 tomorrow so don't push me.

Kim: Okay, okay calm it

Me/Kim: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm so tired. Today was the first day of school and it was so weird.

Kim: How so?

Me: Half of my classes are a school apart

Kim: Oh

Me: Since I'm tired I'm really just going to write okay

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 7**

**Kim's POV**

Jack stood in front of us and Haley grabs my arm. "You brought her, good" Jack chuckles. He reaches for me but she jerks me back. "Prove to me

you've held up your part" she orders. "Jackbots!" he yells and two bots towing a little girl come into the light. "And the boys" she says. "They're

staying with me. They have much evil potential if I teach them right" Jack says. "Why you!" Haley screeches. "Listen you can either take her and

give me Kimiko or I can take both it's your choice" he says. "Fine" she gives in weakly. She throws me at Jack and the bots give her the girl. "Sara,

Sara honey are you okay?" she asks the girl franticly. "Yeah, but he's still got Mark and Jeff" the young girl cries. "Nice doing business with you"

Jack laughs and flies off with me.

**Haley's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to the Temple, but I couldn't go after Jack with Sara. I was trapped. "Sissy we gotta get Mark and

Jeff" Sara pleads. I sigh. The Temple was my only hope. I pick up Sara and head back to it.

When I reach it everyone was there. "Haley who's this? Where's Kimiko?" Clay asks approaching me. I can't look him in the face. I back a step

away from him. "I have to tell you all something" I whisper. "Clay I think we need to give her some space" Master Fung says. He backs up. "I-I've

been . . . I . . ." I pause and gather up all of my courage. "Before I came here my siblings were kidnapped by Jack Spicer. He said that he would

only give them back if I did as he said. I agreed having no choice. They were all I had left. He told me to come here and await further orders, so I

did. Earlier today he called and told me to lure Kim into the woods tonight and we would make the trade for my siblings there. When we got there

though he only gave me Sara. He's keeping my brothers. I came back because this is the only place I can go. I don't have anyone else who can

help. Please their just kids and I'm all they have left" I plead tears springing from my eyes. I feel a tiny hand on my face. I look to see Sara wiping

tears off of my face. She then hugs me. I look at each one of them in turn. Master Fung, Dojo, Omi, Rai, and finally my eyes fall on Clay and I

almost die. He had so much hurt and pain in his eyes. "Raimundo this is your call. You're the leader therefore you must make the decision" Master

Fung says.

**Clay's POV**

I look from Haley's face, to Sara's, to Rai's. I didn't know what to feel. I felt hurt, and betrayed by Haley. I felt pity as well about her siblings. I

didn't have any clue about what Rai should pick. "We'll help you" Rai decides. I look at Haley as she bursts into tears. "Thank you" she whispers.

* * *

Kim: I LOVE RAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I know. You don't think I would really make him cruel do you.

Kim: I wouldn't put it past you

Me: You know I would love two fights in one story

Kim: Bring it

(Both start trying to claw eyes out)

Clay: Ugh REVIEW PLEASE


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey everyone I have a preview into a story I'm going to start writing in September and have the first chapter hopefully out by October 1st. The story will be called **Many New Students. **And background about it that I invited some of my fav authors and I invited them to be in my story. Now my preview is I will reveal my power and things about me. My name is Kyoko and I'm the Dragon of Darkness. (To Allendra if you're reading this. Your power and my power are completely different things in my story so don't panic of throw a hissy fit). Anyway I won't reveal any plot lines but I will describe myself. I'm a Japanese girl age 15-16. I have knee long black hair and I'm of medium height. I wear black or Dark Purple all the time. I also keep to myself really. I'm also very kind though.

Kim: You mean now I have to deal with you in a story too

Me: Yes now I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! There are so many times I laughed and cried. The funny part was it changed between sentences

Kim: You mean this is the chapter that . . .

Me: Yep

Me/Kim: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 8**

**Haley's POV**

I tuck Sara into the bed. "We're gonna get Mark and Jeff tomorrow right?" she asks. "Me and . . ." I pause. What did I call them now? "The nice

people are going to get them" I promise. She curls up and falls asleep. I sigh then stand and back out of the room quietly and then close the

curtains. I turn to see Clay standing there. I look into is eyes for a second but then turn away. I couldn't stand the hurt and betrayal I saw in

them. "Can we talk?" he asks quietly. I nod and follow him out into the garden. We stop by the tree and he turns. "Why didn't you tell me?" he

asks hurt coating his voice. "I couldn't he said that he would hurt them if he found out I did" I say. "You couldn't have found some way to tell

me?" he asks accusingly. "How would it have mattered? We still couldn't change anything" I say. He turns and in a low tone asks a question that

pierces my heart "Do you even love me?" I grab him, spin him around, and kiss him. Once I pull away I say almost yelling "Of course I love you

Clay Bailey! You have no clue how hard it was to do this, but I had no choice! I'm all those kids have left" He looks at confused "What about your

parents?" I grow cold and turn. They died last year in a car accident. We were driving home and a drunk driver came along and rammed us off the

road and made us flip into a ditch. My parents died instantly. Obviously my sibling all survived. I took full responsibility of them." Clay wraps his

arms around me and holds me close. "I'm sorry" he whispers to me. I turn and look into his eyes "No I'm sorry."

**Kim's POV**

I sit in a cell and wait. Who was that little girl? Why had Haley betrayed them? When was she being rescued? These questions floated around my

mind. "Ma'am" I hear from a dark corner in the cell. Two boys I guessed around the age of 9 and 13 came into the light. "Is our sister coming?"

asks the oldest. "She's on her way" I answer not really sure if I was lying or not. They sit next to me and soon fall asleep. That was one mystery

solved.

* * *

Kim: WOW

Me: I know

Kim: It seems more serious/funny/sweet every time we read it

Me: I know

Kim: There is so not much to report on so . . .

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Okay it's 3:31a.m. and I'm tired so this is short.

Kim: Hi

Me/Kim: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 9**

**Haley's POV**

"The question is how are we gonna pull this off?" Clay asks as we all sit in the living room. "I have an idea but it includes splitting up" I say. Rai

nods to continue. "Since there are 4 of us we'll split into groups of two. Rai and Clay would distract Jack while Omi and I would rescue everyone.

Sara will stay here no matter what" I suggest. Rai nods "I like it. It's easy, quick, and he'll never expect it. The only problem is how are you and

Omi going to get into the cell area are?" he asks. "Simple we use the Tunnel Armadillo to dig under his house" I say simply. "Good then we're set.

We act tomorrow. Until then do what you need or want to do" Rai says and walks off toward the rooms. I felt sorry for him; it was my fault he

was in pain. "Come with me" Clay whispers into my ear and pulls me outside. We run to our tree. "We like it here don't we" I chuckle. He chuckles

as well and kisses me. We sit and stare at the sky. It was just becoming dawn. "We only have about 2 hours" I whisper. "Oh Rai would wait at

least 4 hours" he assures me. "No I mean Sara. She gets up at about 8 so we have about two hours" I explain. We sit in silence for a little while.

"Clay I'm really going to miss you" I sigh. He sits up as much as he can without disturbing me. "What!?" he asks alarmed. "Clay even if I could,

and I'm not sure Master Fung or Rai would let me; I have to take care of my siblings. I can't bring them here. You 4 have a mission and we would

just get in your way. It's better if we go home after this is through" I sigh staring into eyes. "You can't leave. You have a Dragon. Our mission is

your mission. We can deal with your siblings. Please don't go" he pleads. "We'll see" I decide.

**Clay's POV**

I knock at Rai's door. "Come in" I hear from inside. I walk in to see Rai lying on his back staring at his celing. "What's up Clay?" he asks. "We need

to talk about Haley" I say. He sits up "Go on." "Are you really gonna kick her out" I ask. "Where did you hear that" he asks. "Haley said she

wasn't sure you or Master Fung would let her and the kids stay" I reply. "She can stay. She belongs here just as much as the rest of us do. Her

siblings should be okay as well" Rai says. "Thanks Rai" I say. "No problem" he replies. Just then we hear a scream from outside.

* * *

Kim: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh a cliffy.

Me: Yep and I let me tell you all something. My computer almost got killed yesterday. I was almost done with this chapter and then it just shuts off. The auto-recover feature saved it but I am so irritated.

Kim: Oh at least we fixed it.

Me: Yeah after 3 hours of work

Kim: Touché

Me: Anyway I'm lucky that I have a good mom

Kim: Oh yeah

Me: There are several good things about my mom but also one bad. A good thing is that she bought me one of those things that holds up your papers while you type. And the bad thing is that she hogs the computer until 10:00 p.m. and then complains when I'm on late

Kim: Please stop complaining and let's just finish this

Me/Kim: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello people now I know I haven't updated in a while but I needed to finish my story **If He Dies **which as you people who read it know is the 2nd in my **The End of Evil **series. Also I will not be doing the third part of said series until I'm done with this one so sorry people it's just too much to handle.

Kim: Also school's getting to her

Me: That too Drama club's started and I'm starting to stay there after school later

Kim: Can we get on with this please. I want to watch the boys beat each other up not look at a computer screen

Me/Kim: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 10**

**Clay's POV**

We run out to see Haley kneeling by a figure. As we get closer it turns into a very beat up guy between the ages of 15-17. "Please help him" she

begs us. I pick him up and rush him to the infirmary. I hand him to the monks and step back. I hear a small sniff and turn to see Haley behind me,

tears coming from her eyes. I walk over to her. "Come on we can visit when they're done" I say urging her towards the door. She nods and I take

her outside. We stand by the fountain. "Who is that?" I ask gently. "That's my brother" she whispers. "I thought he was with Jack" I say

confused. ""Not those brothers, he's my brother Trevor. I don't bring him up much. When our parents were killed he ran away leaving me to take

care of Sara, Jeff, and Mark alone. I hadn't heard anything from him until just now when I found him during my walk" she says sadly. I wrap my

arms around her "I'm sorry." She turns and leans aginst me laying her head on my chest. I hold her and rock her back and forth. "Haley you can

see him now" we hear a monk say. We start to walk toward the infirmary.

**Haley's POV**

We walk into the infirmary and I want to faint. He was covered in bandages. I run to his side. "Oh Trevor what did you do?" I whisper. I put my

hand on his forehead and gently stroke his hair. His eyes open a little. "Trevor thank goodness. Where have you been? What happened?" I ask.

"First of all none of your business. Second of all I was out trying to rescue the siblings you obviously don't care about" he says snottily. I recoil as

if slapped. "We're getting the tomorrow night. I got Sara but couldn't go after them for two reasons. One I couldn't put Sara in that much danger

and two if I would have just charged in there I would be just like you so you know what back off. You abandoned us disappearing. I had to drop

school and get two jobs just to take care of them. We had a rough time. I was paying for Sara's babysitter, Mark and Jeff's school fees and their

school supplies. I paid for food; I paid for all the bills. I did it all alone and we still made it. But yo know if you had stayed I could have stayed in

school and it wouldn't have been so hard. You think I'm the bad guy but you know what I'm the good one. I actually care for my siblings so you

know what, when you're healed leave because apparently you don't care about them enough" I scream at him and then run out of the room

crying all the way.

**Clay's POV**

"She's so dramatic. How dare she call me conceited. I left to save her money but of course she doesn't see that" I hear the boy mumble. "Well

maybe she needed your help that she needed you gone. You just left from what I heard. You and your sister should have talked about it first. You

can't blame her for everything that's ever happened. Now I suggest you apologized to your sister the next time you see her" I say to him. "Who

are you?" he asks. "I'm . . . a friend of your sisters" I say not sure how he would take his sisters boyfriend lecturing him. "Listen dude I'm not

stupid. I'm guessing you're my sister's boyfriend" he says rolling his eyes. "How old are you?" I ask. "16 as of last month. And whatever she told

you our parents were killed 3 years ago not 1" he says. "How did you--" I start to ask but he interrupts. "That's what she says. She says it

because people look at her differently when she says 3 years. They act as if she should be totally used to it but she's not." "How do you know so

much about your sister?" I ask curiously. "Because I've spied on her the last 3 years. Now go comfort her or whatever I need to sleep" he says

and looks away from me. I walk out and walk to Haley's room. She's sitting there watching Sara sleep. I walk in and sit behind her. She leans

backwards resting on me and I wrap my arms around her comfortingly.

* * *

Kim: Trevor is such a little jerk

Me: Yep that's how I designed his character a 16 year old jerk

Kim: Well this was an interesting chapter also would you like to explain to me why you changed one of the categories and the rating?

Me: Well I was writing future chapters today and I found that some things after the battle get a little bloody so I had to change it and also because I wanted to.

Kim: Okay just asking

Me/Kim: PLEASE REVIEW I/SHE CHECKS MY/HER E-MAIL EVERYDAY!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: HELLO PEOPLE THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS

Kim: Haven't you only got like maybe 13 at the most

Me: Yes but still it's the thought that counts

Kim: Whatever

Me: Anyway tomorrows Saturday so hopefully I'll be up early and typing away at my keyboard

Kim: That is if you ever get this chapter done

Me/Kim: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 11**

**Haley's POV**

I stand out in the gardens. Today we would rescue my siblings. "Sis" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Trevor. "Trev you need to be resting. I

may think you're a conceited jerk but I don't want you in pain" I say worriedly. "I'm going with you guys" he says and I freeze. "No you're not.

Jack almost killed you last time he won't hesitate again. Besides we have a plan" I say. "But Jack's made more robots than Rai and Clay can take

out. They need more people" he begs. "Then I'll send Omi with them and rescue them alone" I say. "No you can't he's doubled guard there too.

You need Omi. Please sis I'll be careful and not push myself" he begs me even more. I just couldn't say no. "Fine but if you endanger yourself and

live I will personally kill you" I reply. "YES thanks Sis" he cheers and runs off. I sigh. "That's a good thing you did" I hear Clay say. Apparently he

had snuck up behind me and was now wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yeah well if you do anything stupid or don't tell me if he did anything

stupid I'll kill you to" I chuckle turning around in his arms. Clay plants his lips on mine and we just stand there for a moment. I reluctantly pull

away and sigh "We should probably go get our Wu." We walk to the vault and I grab the Tongue of Saiping, the Ants in the Pants, and the Ju-Ju

Flytrap. Clay also tosses me the Tunnel Armadillo and the Longi Kite. Then we walk out and find everyone waiting for us. Sara runs up to me and I

pick her up. "You'll be back with Jeff and Mark soon right?" she whispers. "You betcha and after that we'll all go do something fun together" I

promise her. "Just come back safely" she whispers. I look at my little sister who at age 1½ could understand how to walk, talk, read, and write.

She also knew the cruelties of the world. "I'll come back" I promise. Sara turns to Trevor. "Now you come back and stay back ya hear" she orders.

"You got it Sare Bear I'll come back" he promises. I chuckle no one had called Sara that since she was 2. "You to. I don't know your name yet but I

know you like my sister so you better come back too" she orders looking behind me. I turn to see Clay's face plastered with shock. "She's one of

those kids that figure stuff out and learn fast" I chuckle. He smiles, walks over to us, and gets down to her eye level. "Don't worry little lady. I'll

make sure both your sister and I come back safely" he promises her. "What about Trevor?" she demands. "I'll make sure he comes back to" he

promises once again. Sara wraps her arms as much as she can around Clay and I's necks giving us a hug. She lets go and I set her down. We

climb onto Dojo and fly away leaving her behind. "You're really good with kids" I whisper to him. "I have a younger sister. Only by about 2 years

I'll admit but I've still been really good with kids for as long as I can remember" he replies.

* * *

Kim: Oh why do I feel bad foreshadowing?

Me: I don't know. Well I do but I can't tell you. It would ruin all the plot lines I have going. Also it would ruin the next chapter

Kim: Yeah, Yeah well can you believe you're on chap 11.

Me: No I mean normally this goes even slower but I'll be at my record (which is 20 chapters btw) before I know it

Kim: And that means then I'll actually be able to go on vacation. Yes folks it's a fact that she called me in the Caribbean to ask me to do the rest of this story's chats. So Rai's enjoying the sun while I sit here in the rain.

Me: Oh stop complaining you could have said no

Kim: Good point oh well to late now. Can we at least end this chapter?

Me: Sure but we have to start immediately on the next chapter

Kim: Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Me/Kim: Please Review and also tell us how you like our chats please.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hello everyone how are you? I'm actually writing without being in a bad mood

Kim: W-O-W there is a god

Me: Of course there is. Anyway I normally type to get myself in a better mood but now I'm going to get into a great mood

Kim: Once again there is a god.

Me: Once again of course there is and stop saying that

Kim: Fine

Chase: Hello everyone

(Kim and I go into attack positions)

Kim: What do you want?

Chase: Well since Raimundo is gone I was hoping to get you to kiss me

Me: DARKNESS!

Kim: FIRE!

(We both blast Chase out the door)

Me: And stay out!

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown. Now while we have Haley type this chapter we're going to beat the living heck out of Chase.

**Chapter 12**

**Haley's POV**

As we fly toward Jack's house we make sure we all have the plan right. "Clay, Trevor and I will distract Jack and his robots while Omi and Haley

you two will rescue everyone" Rai says. We all nod. Finally Rai nods. I take one last look at Clay, kiss him, and then jump off Dojo with Omi. We

lower ourselves to the ground with the Longi Kite.

**Clay's POV**

We watch as Haley and Omi fly to the ground. Then they pull out the Tunnel Armadillo and start to follow us underground. We finally land in front

of Jacks house. We burst in and find Jack standing there with his robot army. "Hello Xaolin losers are you here to get your butts kicked" Jack

taunts us. "No we're here to get Kim!" Rai growls. "Let's go" Jack challenges and then his robot army starts to attack. "Wind" Rai yells and then

starts attacking. "Earth" I yell and then Trevor and I start to destroy bots left and right. Of course while I'm busy I don't notice Jack sneaking

down to the cell area.

**Haley's POV**

Omi and I break through the cell area wall and hop out of the Armadillo. "Mark, Jeff, Kim! Are you guys here!?" I yell quietly. "Haley, Haley is that

you?" I hear a female voice ask from down the hallway. I run down the hallway and find Kim standing in a cell pit thing. Her head and her upper

body were able to reach the bars. Her appearance was shocking. She looked dirty and her hair was oily looking. She was clutching the bars and

smiling. "Kim good do you know where my brothers are?" I ask forgetting that she probably didn't know what they looked like. She turns and runs

into the darker part of the cell. She comes back with my brothers but there condition horrifies me. There filthy and ragged looking. "Sis" they yell

and run to the bars; which both nearly could reach to. I embrace them through the bars. "We're getting you outta her" I say. That's when we

hear a crash from down the hallway. "Haley we have been detected" I hear Omi yell. "Back up" I tell all of them. I step back and put my hands up

and out. I make giant vines grow out of the ground and pull the bars apart. Kim picks up Mark and helps him out of the cell. I send him down

towards Omi. "I didn't know you could do that" I hear from a little ways behind me. I turn to see Jack. "To bad I have to destroy you" he chuckles

and runs back up the hallway. Kim quickly passes my Jeff. "Go I'll catch up" Kim says. I nod and take Jeff's hand. We run up the hallway to find

Mark in the Armadillo and Omi fighting the robots. I put Jeff in the Armadillo and then run over to help Omi. "Nature!" I yell. Then I make vines

come from the ground and crush the rest of the robots. "Come on!" I yell to Omi. We hop into the Armadillo. "Where is Kimiko?" Omi asks.

**Clay's POV**

It actually looked like we were winning. That's when I hear "Jackbots there in the cell area Attack!" The robots start to head to the cell area door

but something else catches my eye. Trevor's standing in front of it looking ready to give up his life to stop them. I run as fast as I can to him. I

promised that he would come back safely. I push him out of the way just as robots hit the door. Pain rushes to every part of my body and

eventually all goes black.

**Haley's POV**

We hear robot sounds heading toward us. We look down the hallway and it lights up. It does this several times; the light growing closer each

time. Kim comes into view and she's throwing fire behind her. She trips and looks at us "Go!" I have no choice but to shut the top and start to dig

out of there. We dig up to the surface and onto Jacks front lawn. Dojo flys overhead and I follow him. That's when I see something I never

wanted to see. Clay was lying on Dojo blood soaking his clothes and what I could swear was small metal pieces embedded into his arms and

legs. I keep my sanity until we reach the Temple.

* * *

Kim: I knew I felt bad foreshadowing.

Me: Yeah sorry guys but I had to hurt Clay I had no choice. Also this and the next chapter are the reason I changed the rating to T and made the Genre Drama. Obviously bloody people with metal sticking out of them are not a K+ rating or a comedy Genre pick for this story any more.

Kim: Yeah next chapter isn't as bad but it has its moments

Me: Also did you see how long this chapter was compared to my others for this story

Kim: Yeah thanks Haley for typing this

Haley: No problem I love to type also Chase isn't as bad as Jack but still deserves to have his butt whooped.

Me/Kim: Oh Yeah Baby

Me: Okay we need to type the next chapter so we gotta end this one but I'm thinking Haley will now be becoming the new member of the chat crew

Haley: Awesome

Me/Kim/Haley: PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO LET US KNOW HOW YOU LIKE OUR CHATS!


	13. Chapter 13

Haley: What's up everyone?

Kim: This chapter is so sad

Me: And don't forget a certain irritated character

Kim: Oh yes lets not forget about him

Haley: If you're confused then just read the chapter

Me/Kim/Haley: I/She/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 13**

**Haley's POV**

I fly out of the Armadillo as we land at the Temple. The monks are already carrying Clay to the infirmary. I start to run to him but Rai stops me.

"CLAY!" I scream hysterically. I sink to my knees in anguish. "Sissy" I hear a small voice say. I look up to see Sara looking between where I was

and where Clay was. I get up and carefully walk to her. "What's happened? He promised me he would be okay" she says upset. Mark and Jeff run

up to us. Mark takes my hand and Jeff takes Sara's. They lead us to the hallway outside of the infirmary. Rai, Omi, and Trevor follow. We sit on

cushions that had been placed along the walls. Sara sits on my lap; Mark sits on my cushion to my right Jeff to my left. Trevor sits across from us

Rai and Omi next to him on both sides. "I told both of you not to make risks. Why didn't he listen" I whisper. "Don't blame Clay he wasn't going to

be stupid, your brother was. He decided that he was going to try and stop the entire robot army from going downstairs alone. Clay knocked him

out of the way saving his butt and got himself in this condition" Rai says. "Hey man I could have taken them on my own" Trevor yells hopping up.

"No you couldn't have. The only reason Clay survived was because he was strong and healthy. If we would replace Clay's conditions with yours

you would have been killed. Clay may well enough killed himself to save your ungrateful butt. So don't think you don't deserve to get your butt

kicked, but that's not my call. Why don't you talk to your sister" Rai replies his temper obviously flaring. I look at my brother wanting to murder

him. Sara stands and we all look at her. She motions for her brother to get down to her level. He lowers and she slaps him. He looks at her

shocked. "You're a disgrace" she spits and then sits back down on my lap. Just then a monk walks out of the infirmary. We all stand up. "He is still

unconscious but you may see him" he says. My siblings and I move foreword. "I do not think it is wise for your siblings to see him. It is a very

unpleasant scene" he says. "They can handle it. I can bet you they've seen worse" I reply and lead them in. Clay is lying on a bed basically every

inch of him covered in bandages. I see several pieces of bloody metal on a cart next to his bed. I pull up a chair at the head of his bed. All that's

uncovered is his head and even that had scratches. I stroke his hair and tears start to fall from my eyes. "It could have been worse you know. He

could have died" I hear and turn my head to see Trevor leaning in the doorway. I stand up and walk over to him, fed up with this. "Trevor I am so

done with you. If you're going to be a conceited jerk without a soul then leave. I'm so fed up with you either blowing everything off or running

away from it so you know what I'm done dealing with it. GET OUT!" I yell. His eyes widen and e runs away. I sit back down and go back to

stroking Clay's hair.

**Trevor's POV**

How could she do that to me? Yell at me about being conceited and running away from everything. What about her?! She blamed him for her life

problems but in fact they were her own fault. She could have given the kids to child care services but no she had to take care of them. I touch the

spot where Sara slapped me. "They all want me gone ten fine" I mutter and walk into the forest.

* * *

Kim: He really is a jerk

Haley: Where is he going?

Me: I can't tell or it would ruin the surprise. And yes he is a jerk a very dense jerk

Kim: LOL

Haley: I can't believe he said that

Me: Well he did and we only have one more chapter left to type tonight

Haley/Kim: YAY!

Me/Haley/Kim: PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO TELL US HOW YOU LIKE OUR CHATS!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Okay ya'll normally we would chat like usual but it seems as if while I was getting a glass of milk Haley's fallen asleep and Kim took advantage of that to run off leaving me this note:

_Dear Firegirl 156, _

_Hey normally I would stay but the only reason I came was because you didn't have anyone to chat with but since you have Haley now, I can get back to my vacation. We'll be back by the time the story's over._

_Your fellow chatter, _

_Kimiko_

Me: Oh well DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 14**

**Haley's POV**

"We have to do something. Kim's still there and Jack needs to be put in his place" I yell at them. We were in the living room. Rai sat on the

2-seater, Omi sat on the couch alone and I sat in a recliner. "I understand your concern, trust me Kim's my girlfriend and I would do anything for

her but we can't just go charging in there without a plan and more people to help us" Rai replies obvious pain in his voice. I sigh and nod. Both of

them stand and walk towards the bedrooms. I just sit there thinking. Then I stand and creep quietly to Kim's room. I grab her laptop and run back

to the living room. I open it, turn it on and enter her password. I then go to her documents and look at the file names: Blueprints for Jack's robots,

Keiko and I's favorite IM chats of all time, My favorite hairstyles, My favorite outfits, My virtual scrapbook with Rai, All of our friends. I click on the

last one and it brings me to 3 more pages: Good friends who can fight, Good friends that can kind of fight, and Enemy's that would only work with

us for a specific reason. I click on the first and a list comes up:

**Jermaine- **550-2459

Basketball playing kid we met in New York

**Jessie-** 226-0456

Clay's little sister. Has a gang that can help too. Texas

**Keiko**- 466-2980

My BFF. Has 5 years of Martial Arts training. Tokyo, Japan. Also has a BF tat can help.

So we had quite a few potential helpers. I look at Jessie's. She must be the slightly younger sister Clay had talked about. I decide to call her first.

I pull out my phone and dial the number. "Hello who is this?" I hear on the other side. "Hi is this Jessie . . . My name's Haley and I have some

news about your brother."

* * *

Me: Okay not the longest chapter in the world but still a god one. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello everyone Happy Saturday

Haley: YAY a weekend

Me: You got that right I'm already sick of teachers and I've only been at school a week

Haley: I live at a Temple so I'm safe from school

Me: Shut it or I'll put you in the new series I'm thinking up. The Xaolin gang goes to High school in it and so far I'm going to keep it fairly OC free other than minor characters. (I may add Jamie, Kris, and Claire from my **End of Evil **series.)

Haley: I'll be good I don't want to go to school

Me: Good. Now if only Kim could cooperate like that

Haley: LOL

Me/Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 15**

**Rai's POV**

I wake to the sound of voices coming from the living room. I get up and walk out of my room. Omi pokes his head out at the same time. "Wait if

I'm here and you're here then who's in the living room?" I ask. We walk to it and find the weirdest scene I could ever possibly see. Jermaine is

sitting on the couch next to 2 members of Jessie's gang, Keiko and her boyfriend Cody are sitting on the 2-seater, the third member of the gang

sat on the floor but Jessie and Haley were nowhere to be found. "Where--" I start but one of Jessie's crew cuts in "There with Clay."

**Haley's POV**

I stare at Jessie who stares at Clay. "What happened?" she asks quietly. "We were going to rescue Kim and my siblings. Clay, Rai, and my

brother Trevor were going to distract Jack and his robots while Omi and I rescued them. Jack found out about us and sent his robots down to

stop us. My brother being an idiot was going to try to stop them alone. Clay rescued him but got hit instead" I explain quietly. "Where is the idiot

so I can personally beat the crud out of him?" she asks. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday when I yelled at him" I reply. That's

when Rai bursts into the room holding Kim's laptop. "You need to see this" he says then puts it on a desk. He opens it and clicks play on a video

in Kim's e-mail. Trevor pops up onto the screen and says "Hello sis how are you today? I suppose you're wondering where I am. Well since you

apparently don't like me there any more I went and found someone who respects my personality" the camera turns to reveal Jack. "Hello Xaolin

dofuses. I can't believe you gave up someone so powerful. Oh well your loss. And speaking of losses I believe you're missing something or well

shouldn't I say someone." The camera turns to see Kim tied up in chains hanging up above what had to be lava. "You have 2 days and then little

Kimiko gets a very unpleasant lava bath" we hear Jack say and then the screen goes blank. "Okay now Jack's going to die" I hear Rai hiss. "So is

Trevor" I hear Jessie growl. I put my hands on their shoulders "Unfortunately I believe that we are going to need more help now that we have

lost the element of surprise" I sigh. "I believe I can help with that" I hear from the doorway. We turn to see Chase Young standing there.

* * *

Haley: So that's what that 2 faced snake of a varmint was up to.

Me: You really are a southern girl

Haley: Of course.

Me: Hey everyone pay attention real quick. For all of my reviewers out there especially the ones new to the site (Girl you don't know). Can you please enable the PM feature on your accounts? I would love to reply to some of your comments but can't if you don't have that feature enabled.

Haley: Next chapter is weird

Me: I know there is actually a pretty gross/funny part in the next chapter.

Me/Haley: REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE GOOD COMMENTS ABOUT OUR CHATS!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hello everyone!

Haley: Oh my gosh isn't it THAT chapter

Me: Yes indeed it is. After spending 2 hours randomly looking at fanfiction I'm finally typing this chapter

Haley: YAY

Me: So without further ado I give you chapter 16

Me/Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 16**

**Haley's POV**

Rai gets into attack position. "Chase what are you doing here!?" he snarls. "I have come to give you assistance unless of course you would like to

take on Jack, Trevor, and the millions of robots they have for an army. With your measly team you wouldn't stand a chance" Chase replies. "Why

would you or anyone for that matter help us?" Rai asks. "Because Jack is now a thorn in my side. He is no longer a pawn that I can take

advantage of so he must be put in his place" Chase replies. Rai relaxes "Alright you and your cats can join the party." "Oh I brought more than

just my army. Come with me" Chase says and we follow him outside. There I see the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life. There was a big fat

ninja, a tall silver robot, a woman with red hair and a knee length black dress, a bean riding on a bird, a man who resembled a panda, a Russian

guy, and a girl in a cat outfit. "You brought Tubbymura, the Chameleonbot, Wuya, Hannibal, Pandabubba, Vlad, and Katnappe'" Rai says. "Yes

each hates Jack so it was easy to get them to come" Chase chuckles. I notice the girl Katnappe' walk towards us. "I wanted that and I wanted to

be with my Chasey-Wasy" she says getting behind Chase and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nor could I let my Kitty-Cat miss out on all

the fun" Chase chuckles grabbing on to her arms. I feel like I'm going to barf (A.N. Seriously!). "Two Heylin warriors with a fetish for cats. I should

have known" Rai murmurs. "Okay Chase with your army, Kat's army, all of your bad guys, and our good I should be able to figure out a plan" I

say. "Sissy who are all these people" I hear. I turn to see Sara standing at the door rubbing her eye. I run over to her and pick her up. "These

people are going to help us get Kim back and also beat up Jack" I explain sort of. "Oh, well Mark, Jeff and I are all up and hungry" she says. "Okay

let's get you all something to eat" I say. I turn to Rai who nods, and I turn and walk inside.

**Rai's POV**

"Who was that child?" Chase asks me. "She's Haley's little sister Sara. Haley's parents were killed in a car accident 3 years ago. She raised her

sister and two brothers alone. Her brother Trevor, who is with Jack, ran away" I explain. "You all are going to camp out here because we don't

have enough space inside for all of you" I say to them and then I turn and drag Jessie into the Temple. "I don't trust Chase. Can your gang run

patrols for me? Haley isn't in any condition and Omi isn't the brightest bulb when it comes to telling if someone is lying or not" I ask. "Sure I'll take

care of it" Jessie assures me.

**Chase's POV**

"Are you okay Chasey?" I hear Kat ask. She crawls up and lay next to me. We were in our tent. "Yes Kitty I'm fine. I was just thinking" I reply. She

crawls onto my chest "About what?" "Evil things" I whisper. "Meow" she chuckles and then kisses me.

* * *

Haley: Chasey-Wasy and Kitty-Cat can I barf now please

Me: I know it's disgusting but had to be done

Haley: I love Rai's line: "Two Heylin warriors with cat fetishes I should have known."

Me: I know Oh by the way I'll be posting some of my favorite lines from my story's so check it out and then PM me if you like them

Haley: Okay that's all the time we have for today so bye

Me/Haley: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Haley: Hello everyone

Me: Hey that's my line. Anyway just to let you all know this is a very short and sort of boring chapter. But it is a necessary chapter none the less.

Haley: Can we get on with it please I really want to get to the next one

Me: Down girl but yes let us type and then post the chapter

Me/Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 17**

**Sara's POV**

I walk up the hallway toward the gardens. I want to hurry and get there before Mark and Jeff because whoever's there last is it. All of a sudden

the scary man from earlier steps out of a room and in front of me. "Hello child" he says. "My name's Sara" I say. "Sara what a pretty name. Now

Sara, can you tell me something?" he asks. "Maybe pends on what it is and if you'll tell me something" I say back. "Very well what do you want to

know?" he asks. "What is your name?" I ask. "My name is Chase Young" he replies. "Very well Chase what is your question" I ask. "Have you

ever got mad at someone and something strange happened?" he asks. "How did you know!?" I ask amazed. "Lucky guess, now can you tell me

what happened?" he asks. "Well two things have happened before. One time my brothers turned out all the lights to scare me, I got really mad

and my brothers said they saw shapes appearing in the dark. The other time Jeff and I were playing a game on the playstation and I lost. I got

really mad and it blew up for no reason" I admit. That's when one of the cowgirls runs into the hallway. She sees us, runs down toward us, and

then picks me up. "Stay away from her" I hear her murmur to Chase as she carries me off. She carries me to the infirmary where I see Sis and

Jessie sitting next to Clay. Sis sees me, runs up to us, and takes me. "I found Chase talking to her" the girl tells her. Sis looks at me with alarm.

"Did he do anything to you?" she asks worriedly. She sets me on the ground and gets to my eye level. "No he just asked me some questins" I

reply hating the fact that I could think normal words but I couldn't say them properly yet. "What kind of questions?" She asks carefully. "Just if

anything weird happens when I get mad" I reply. "And how did you answer?" she asks warily. "The truth" I state simply. She turns to Jessie

"Someone has to be with each of them at all times."

**Chase's POV**

I smile as I walk down the hallway towards the outside. The child had answered my questions. She was the key to my world domination. I just

need to wait a few years and then the world would be mine.

* * *

Haley & I: DUN DUN DUN!

Me & Haley: REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE 5 DAYS. School just started and that's taken up all my time. But there is good news.

Haley: What?

Me: This weekend is a 3 day which means I get to get caught up with my typing.

Haley: We'll talk more after the chapter which is going to be interesting.

Me: Also to Girl You Don't Know I will use your idea but probably not this story. I don't know if you've caught on yet but I'm making a sequel to this one so I'll use it then. I probably would use it now but seeing as Clay's current predicament that's kind of not possible without having Haley kill him for being stupid. But still a very good idea!

Me: And yes this series will go on!

Me & Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown. All I/She own are the characters I made up.

**Chapter 18**

**Haley's POV**

I walk with Sara, Mark, and Jeff around the gardens. I was still trying to come up with a plan. "So what do you guys think?" I ask. "Well obviously

the big cats and the *GMSK's should be at the front of the lines right behind you, Rai, Omi, Chase, and Kat" Mark states. "And then you unleash

them and the rest of the people to beat up the robots" Sara continues. "And while they're distracted you guys get Jack and Trevor and rescue

Kim" Jeff finishes. I always was amazed at them. We walk around some more admiring the fountains. All of a sudden Rai bursts around the corner

of the Temple yelling "Haley it's Clay! He's awake!" Instantly I'm running at breakneck toward the infirmary. I burst through the door and there he

is. He was slightly sitting up and his beautiful blue eyes were open. "Haley" I hear him whisper. I'm by his side in an instant. "Clay" I whisper "I

wasn't really gonna kill you, you know. You didn't have to get hurt." He smiles "I guess I didn't get that." I hear small footsteps and I know my

siblings are here. I don't want to move my eyes from his face but I have to. Sara runs up to me and demands to be picked up. I smile and pick her

up. She looks at Clay with a serious face. "You promised you wouldn't get hurt" she says angrily. "Sorry hon. It was me gettin' hurt or your

brother getting' worse" Clay replies. She smiles a sad smile. "Trevor's bad now" she says sadly. A confused comes on Clays face. "I yelled at

Trevor so he left and joined Jacks side" I sigh. My brothers walk up to us. "Clay meet Mark and Jeff" I say pointing at the respective boy. "Nice to

meet you boy" Clay says. "Hello now from what I've seen you and my sister have an obvious attraction to each other. Now I'll allow it but you

better be good to her" Mark says. "I'll do that" Clay chuckles. I smile; they all seem to get along. I hope it actually stays that way. Clay looks at

me amused. We stare at each other. After a bit if I would have been paying attention I would have seen Jessie come into the room, see us, and

then lead the kids away to give us some privacy.

**Like a half an hour later**

I finally look away. "A lot has happened since you've been out" I whisper. "I can tell so want to fill me in?" he chuckles. "Yeah; so when we got

back and after I yelled at Trevor, Rai, Omi, and I all sat down and decided what to do next. We all decided that we would need help before we did

anything and they went to bed. I got Kim's computer and looked up all of you guys friends. Right now Jermaine, Keiko, her boyfriend Cody, your

sister Jessie and her gang" I say. "Wait Jessie's here" Clay says surprised. "Yeah she's nice by the way" I chuckle. "So that's all I've missed?" he

says. "Not even close. Chase Young and basically every bad guy/girl you guys have ever faced are here helping us. Oh and we have until

tomorrow to rescue Kim or Jacks going to throw her in a pit of lava" I say. "So we're rescuing Kim tomorrow" Clay says actually trying to get up. I

gently put a hand on his shoulder and ease him back down. "Yes we will get Kim tomorrow. You will stay here and recover" I say. "But I don't

want you to get hurt" he says. "Clay I can make things grow out of the ground, call animals to do whatever I say, and I kick butt. I think I'll be

okay" I chuckle. "Alright but promise me something" he whispers. "Anything" I reply. "Come back" he whispers. I stare at him and then lean in

and kiss him "Promise."

**Chase's POV**

I watch as the Nature Dragon and the Earth Dragon talk. It wasn't a surprise that they had an attraction to each other. I walk away not wanting

to see anything gushy. I walk outside and look around. It was so tempting to find the little girl and plant a few evil ideas in her head but I knew

she was being guarded. I walk to my tent and walk in. Kat is lying there sleeping. She was the most perfect creature in the world. She was

beautiful, evil, hated Jack beyond all reason, and she loved cats. I sit next to her and wait.

* * *

Me: Okay once again I am so sorry for not posting in so long. I worked a little on this chapter everyday but just got done with it now.

Haley: Yeah she even sacrificed sleeping for it

Me: Yep I really need to be in bed now but I'm typing instead.

Haley: But we really need to go now

Me: I will post the next chapter ASAP! I swear!

Me & Haley: PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hey everyone told you I would get the next chapter out soon.

Haley: Yes but it is a short chapter

Me: And I can make chats by myself if I wanted too

Haley: Shutting up

Me: But yes as Haley so eagerly pointed out it is a short chapter

Me & Haley: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 19**

**Clay's POV**

I watch Haley as she sleeps. She had fallen asleep in the other infirmary bed and I didn't want to wake her. Rai walks in. "We need to go" he

says. I sigh. "I'll watch her dude. I swear nothing will ever happen to her" he promises me. I nod. He walks over to her and puts a hand on her

shoulder. She jerks awake alarmed. "It's alright, it's time" Rai tells her. She doesn't relax she just nods. "I'll give you two 5 minutes" Rai says and

walks out. "You aren't going to say good-bye to your siblings." She shakes her head. "We said our good lucks and good-byes." She gently sits on

the side of my bed. "Clay I have this feeling that someone I love isn't coming back from this fight. I scared, I don't want anyone to die" she

whispers.

**Haley's POV**

"Haley fear is a part of battle. Every time we battled against Chase and Wuya I always had the fear that one of us wouldn't come back. But you

can't let the fear stop you" Clay encourages me. I stare at him intense love filling my veins. I lean down and kiss him. I don't know how but he

wraps his arms around me tightly. I carefully wrap my arms around his neck as much as I can. Even though I was full of scared and confusing

emotions all of them melted away with that kiss. We sat there like that for the remainder of the time. A sound comes to my ears and I know it's

Rai hesitating about stopping us. Clay pulls away slightly and whispers "I think it's time for you to go" he sighs. "I think so too" I also sigh. I

release him and he also releases me. I straighten up and turn to Rai. "Let's ride" I say. We run out and a tear falls out of my eye. I grab my bag

of Wu and am about to jump on Dojo when I hear "Haley wait a moment." I turn and see Master Fung holding a bag. "I have watched you during

your training, and you already have the skill of a Wudai warrior. I want you to have these" he says. Out of the bag floats armor like everyone

else's. The other thing looks kind of like a flower. "This is the Flower of Love. It is your Wudai weapon. It has many uses. Most are unknown but it

does let you summon bigger, stronger, and many more plants than you can now. You must figure out the rest on your own" he says. "Do you

always speak in riddles?" I ask. He just nods. I throw on my armor and hop on Dojo. We all start heading towards Jack.

* * *

Me: Yes one chapter in one night and I'll be up bright and early ready to type in the morning I swear.

Haley: I'll make sure she does

Me: You won't have to because I'm not going to bed tonight. You see I swear I have a mild case of Insomnia. I say mild because I have to stay up 2-3 days in a row but then I can sleep. It's weird. In the summer I can go up to 5 days. After that I start to hallucinate and well I don't like to do that. Anyway this became a rather long talk about myself.

Haley: I'll make sure she doesn't go crazy.

Me & Haley: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hi everyone I know I haven't posted almost anything this entire weekend but that's because I ended up being busy and my computer was acting up so please don't kill me.

Haley: Yes please don't if you kill her I'm out of a job and this story never gets published

Kim: Hi everyone I'm back

Haley: Kim why are you back

Kim: Because she's started to write the third part of her End of Evil series and I have to be here for that because what happens in this story is my future.

Me: (tackling Kim and hugging her tightly) KIM YOU'RE BACK HALLELUIAH! I MISSED YOU!

Kim: Okay who are you and what have you done with Firegirl

Me: I apparently need someone who contradicts me all the time and who doesn't do whatever I say. Oh and who has major issues when it comes to keeping the peace unless it means messing with the boys.

Kim: Never mind that's her

Me & Kim & Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown it's owned by Christy Hui.

**Chapter 20**

**Haley's POV**

We land about 5 miles from Jacks house which we can see from the top of the hill we were on. It had a giant wall around it. Inside was his robot

army and the lava pit with Kim over it. "Chase, Kat call them" Rai says. Katnappe` turns and lets out a ferocious growl. Nothing happens for a

moment but then we see them. Huge groups of wild cats and the adult forms of Kat's Super Kittens were running toward us. They all stop right in

front of us. Their were 20 groups of 500 cats. I do the math in my head. "Okay 1000 of each of you go with our allies" I order pointing to the

others. Rai, Omi, Jessie, Chase, Kat, and I all stand at the top of the hill. "Everyone ready?" Rai asks. "Yes" I say. We all start running down the

hill. Jack sees us and we see him order his robots to close the door. "I got it" I say jumping ahead and then landing making two giant vines grow

next to the wall. I move them and start to crush the wall until it's nothing but rubble all around. Our group well there was no good way to

describe it. We jumped over/ onto the robots and land in front of Jack. (A.N. There is constant fighting from this point on until I say it stops). The

rest of the group starts to destroy the robots so I guess you could call us a tsunami, anyway. "Good job Xaolin dofuses you've gotten close but

you're not getting your precious Kimiko. At the stroke of midnight exactly 20 minutes from now a gear will release itself dropping her into a pit of

lava" Jack chuckles. "And what makes you think we can't beat you and get Kim in that time" Rai yells. All of a sudden a burst of electricity goes up

in the sky, it heads for the ground, as it reaches it, it pauses and then starts to dim a bit and I gasp. "I am" Trevor says. "Trevor you're the

Dragon of Electricity" I gasp. "Yeah and you all are going down" he replies. "Jack, you and a Dragon of Electricity versus us, this'll be quick" Rai

chuckles. "Ah, ah did I mention that we just wasted 5 minutes. Poor Kimi only has 15 minutes left" Jack taunts. No one said anything more we just

attacked. I scooted toward Kim hoping to get a good angle on her for my vines, but before I had a chance Jack jumps in front of me. "Oh no you're

not" he says lashing out with his foot. I hop backwards ready for a fight.

**Rai's POV**

I go head to head with Trevor. "How could you betray your sister like this?!" I yell at him. "Oh Haley the perfect one isn't so perfect either" he

replies. "What are you talking about?" I ask trying to kick him backwards. "It's her fault our parents are dead. Ask her the full story sometime if

you all live" ha yells. I keep my mind focused and don't reply back. "Shoku Dragon Air!" I yell. I start to move as fast as a tornado and become just

as ferocious. Trevor bursts into electricity and also starts to move fast. We clash again and again, then I feel pain along my back. I drop drawing a

ragged breath. "Is that all you have Shoku" he taunts. All of a sudden we hear Jack's girlie scream and we turn.

**Haley's POV**

I encircle Jack in a giant vine. "Any last words before I kill you" I say. "Yeah turn around" he chuckles. I turn just in time to be hit by a giant bolt of

electricity and I fly backwards. Pain courses through my veins and I also feel an unpleasant heat next to me. I open my eyes to see that I'm right

next to the pit of lava. I don't know how I did it but a giant vine grows out of the ground and crushes the thing holding Kim up. She starts to fall

towards the lava and in an act of desperation I throw the Flower of Nature. "Flower of Nature" I scream willing it to turn into something that could

save Kim. Then before my eyes it transforms into a platform about the size of a boggie board and it grows wings. Kim lands on it and it flys her to

land. It then transforms back and returns to me. All of a sudden I'm being picked up by the throat. "You have ruined my plans and now you will

die" Jack hisses.

**Kim's POV**

I run up to Rai who grabs me and twirls me in the air. "Kim why didn't you free yourself. I know you could have?" he asks. "I saved that move for

incinerating Jack" I reply. That's when it happens, everyone freezes and looks toward the lava pit. We turn to see Jack holding Haley up by the

throat with the Mikado Arms. I see Rai looking somewhere else. I look to see the boy with the electricity powers, the look on his face was one of

confusion, pain, indecision, and worry. "Who is he?" I whisper. "Haley's brother Trevor" Rai replies. "Rai I need to get closer to them" I say. He

nods and we carefully and quietly sneak our way closer. Finally I'm close enough. "Hani Master Pyro" I whisper. I turn into pure fire and slip into

the lava pit.

**Haley's POV**

I watch as Kim slips into the pit. Jack clutches my throat tighter. "You're going to die Jack" I say hoarsely. Jack squeezes my throat even tighter. A

wall of lava rises out of the pit. "See" I wheeze. He lets me go and I fall to the ground. I start to crawl away but Jack puts a foot on my chest. "Ah,

ah Kimiko you wouldn't kill your friend would you" Jack says. The wave stops. "Good now get out of there, go on" he chuckles. The wall goes

down and Kim crawls out. Jack puts his boot deeper into my back crushing me. "I was going to choke you but crushing you seems more painful"

he chuckles. That's when we hear a cry. I turn my head as much as I can to see Trevor running towards Jack. He pushes Jack and Jack falls in to

the lava. Trevor starts to fall after him and everything goes into slow motion. Trevor falls toward the lava, I try to grab him but miss, 'I'm sorry' he

mouths and then he's gone. Something inside me snaps. I pull out my Wu and it starts to entirely cover my body in vines. Finally I'm covered and

then I start to attack the robots. All I felt was blind rage.

**Kim's POV**

Rai, Jessie, Omi, Jermaine, Jessie's gang, and I all hop onto Dojo to escape Haley's deadly vines. Chase and the rest of the Heylin side had

disappeared as soon as Haley had been grabbed by Jack. We watch as Haley destroys the last robot. The vines quickly retreat, unwrap

themselves, and return to the Flower. Haley faints and we get her.

**4 Days Later**

**Clay's POV**

I look at Haley's face as I sit on my bed. She had been out so long. This must be how she felt waiting for me to wake up. I think about what

Kimiko had told me. So Haley's feeling had been right. Someone she cared about hadn't come back from this fight. "Clay dude I need to tell you

something" I hear Rai say. I turn "What?" "While we were fighting I had a small talk with Trevor and you need to get Haley to tell you the whole

story about the night her parents died" he says. "Alright I will, but not now, maybe someday" I reply and he nods. Haley stirs and her eyes open

a little. "Clay" she whispers. I rush to her side and look down at her, trying to ignore the bruises around her neck and the bandage around her

chest and back that made me want to raise Jack from the dead and kill him again. "Haley" I say. She smiles but it's not her smile. Their was no

happy gleam or the spunk there once was. Now there was only love and loss.

* * *

Me: . . .

Kim: . . .

Haley: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: review


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Hey guys sorry for the last chapter I mean I figure no one was expecting it. And poor Haley is really down.

Haley: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kim: You're a cruel writer

Me: Shut up and be sensitive

Me & Kim: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 21**

**Clay's POV**

The Oklahoma sky was gray as we stood there looking at the ornate headstone that read:

Here lies Trevor Greyson

A loving brother who always found his way back home when he went astray

He gave his life to save anothers

I watch as Sara walks up to it and sets a small bundle of flowers on the headstone. I look at the little girl. 4 next month and yet she knew so

many cruelties of the world. Jeff walks up behind her and sets a hand on her shoulder. Sara whirls around and starts to sob uncontrollably into

his shirt. Jeff just stood there hugging her and rubbing her back consolingly. Even though he was jut 9 Jeff was the best at calming/consoling his

siblings and being the most understanding. Jeff was quiet and could help you no matter the emotion. I look at Mark. The 13 year old who had so

much responsibility on his shoulders. He stared at the grave with proudness, sadness, anger, and hurt but there was a 5th emotion that I could

not read. My eyes finally rest on Haley. The loss of her mother, father, and brother had finally taken its toll on her. She was wearing a black dress

with a black veil on. The last 2 weeks whenever she smiled she didn't have the same happy look. Silent tears leak out of her eyes. I put my arm

around her waist comfortingly. She leans into my chest and starts to sob. I hold her close and comfort her. I finally decided it was time to go.

**2 Hours Later**

We sit on a plane headed back to China. Haley's on my left, Sara my right. Mark and Jeff sit in front of us. Haley stares straight foreword not

showing any emotion. I carefully set my hand on hers. She jumps and looks at me surprised. She relaxes.

**1 Day Later**

I look around the Temple for Haley. It was getting late and I wanted to talk to her. I found her standing by our tree staring at the sky. "I thought

I'd find ya here" I say. She turns and I can tell she's been crying. "Oh, Clay, Yeah I've been here" she says smiling and trying to mask the pain

that I knew she was feeling. I put my hand on her chin and tilt her head so she's looking strait into my eyes. The moment we make eye contact

she bursts into tears. I pull her close and comfort her. We sink to the ground and she sits on my lap. "Why does this happen to me? Why do my

loved ones always die?" she sobs. "Everything happens for a reason. Think if your brother hadn't pushed Jack then Jack would have killed you.

Also your parents might have saved someone else or the drunk driver itself. I know t hurts but would your brother or parents want you to wallow

and not move on after their deaths. No they would want you to move on but still remember them" I say. She looks up into my eyes and smiles her

real smile. "You're perfect" she chuckles and it's music to my ears. "I've missed that" I chuckle pulling her closer and holding her close. She runs

her finger across one of the many scars that now cover my arms and legs. "I'm sorry" she whispers and then kisses it. "It's not your fault. It was

my own choice" I whisper back. I lean against the tree and she leans against me.

* * *

Haley: Thank you

Clay: Don't mention it

Jamie: Clay what are you doing here and who is she

Clay: Who are you?

Jamie: I'm your wife

Haley: WHAT!

2nd Clay: Jamie what are you doing her

Jamie & Haley: There are two Clays

Me: Okay for all those confused out there Clay #1 and Haley are from this fic and Clay #2 and Jamie are from my End of Evil series. Kim is from both.

Kim: Yes she works me to death

Me: Shut it and help me

Kim: Jamie you take Clay #2 he is your husband. Haley you take Clay #1 he is your boyfriend. Now let's end this chapter.

Me & Kim & Haley & Clay #1 & Jamie & Clay # 2: PLEASE REVIEW!

(Rai walks in, looks at us)

Rai: Okay I'm going back to the Caribbean


	22. Chapter 22

Me: OH MY GOSH!!!

Haley: WHAT!!!!!!???????

Kim: Don't worry she always does this at this time

Haley: At what time?

Me: It's the end of the first part of this series

Kim: Exactly

Haley: Ah that's okay you can immediately start on the next part

Me: No I'm starting on the Third part of my **End of Evil **series

Haley: Ah can I be apart of those chats

Me & Kim: Maybe depends on how things go

Haley: Which translates too?

Kim: You're going to be in it. I mean she has to promote her other fics somehow

Me: Oh shush I also do it to add comedy so shush besides two Clays with two different girlfriends is gonna be fun

Kim: This is why Rai and I play the role of all the Rai's and Kim's in her story's because otherwise it just gets confusing

Me: Okay that's enough ladies we've filled almost an entire page with chat so shush

Me & Kim & Haley: I/She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 22**

**Haley's POV**

I stare at Clay and he stares at me. It was the perfect match up. Earth versus Nature, who would win. "No animal powers" he calls. "Oh why not"

I mock complain. "Because I don't like to be attacked by sparrows" he replies. I chuckle "Alright." I pull up 2 vines and a third raises me up into

the air. Clay pulls up a bunch of rock pillars. I lash out at him with one of my vines. He blocks it with a pillar and then flings a rock at me. I flick it

away with one of my vines. He pulls himself up to my height and then he moves closer to me. I move my vine towards him as well pulling out vines

out of my vine as we go. We get about 15 feet from each other and we strike. He throws rocks and I lash out with eaves and vines. I distract him

with my attacks while I sneak another vine. All of a sudden he crushes the vine. "You're going to have to do better than that" he chuckles. "Okay"

I say grabbing a hold of his leg with the real vine I was using. I pull it foreword and he starts to fall. I lose my balance and fall after him. He lands

on the ground and I land on top of him. "So who won?" I ask. "Well I did fall first" he replies. I kiss him and we get up. "Very good my Dragons, I

am--" Master Fung starts but has to duck when a piece of Metal goes flying towards his head. I turn with a stern look on my face at Mark and Jeff

who were sparing a bit away. "Sorry" Mark yells. I chuckle and nod. Mark and Jeff had both found that they had powers. Mark could turn rocks to metal and then shoots and morphs it at will. Jeff had Thunder which was a peculiar element. He used the energy around him to make strikes at

his opponents. "You two are dismissed for today. I must teach the boys how to aim" Master Fung says and then rushes toward the boys. We

start to walk towards the gardens but stop when we find Sara sitting on the edge of the fountain looking a little down. "What's up Sara?" I ask

the 4 year old. "Mark and Jeff and you guys, all have fun powers but I don't. I don't do anything cool" she sighs. "That's not true hon. Everyone

has a gift. Whether they're able to control some kind of element or just being who you are. You're special and have your own gift" Clay says.

"What's mine?" Sara asks. Clay turns her head to face the fountain. "Being you" he says to her. She smiles and gets up. "You're right I am

special. I wonder what Kimiko's doing right now? I wonder if she would teach me any hairstyles" she says to herself as she heads to the Temple.

We chuckle and walk towards our tree once more. "You're really good with her. Did Jessie have self-esteem issues too?" I ask. "No Jessie's was

always okay but she baby-sat a little girl and she had self-esteem problems. You see she was the only one in the entire town that had red hair

and she was always self conscious and down on herself about it. Well one day Jessie had to run out for something and she left her in my care. I

found her in the living room crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me. I told her what I told Sara just now" Clay explains. "The

elements?" I ask. "Okay so there were a few minor changes" Clay chuckles. We reach the tree and sit. "Now that I've answered one of your

questions you have to answer one of mine" Clay says. I feel uneasiness "Shoot." "What happened the night your parents died?" he asks. "Why?"

I ask. "Rai says that he talked to your brother at the fight and your brother said that their deaths were your fault" Clay says. "He's right" I reply

lowering my eyes. "Want to elaborate?" Clay asks calmly, quietly, and soothingly.

**Haley's POV in her memory**

"I went to a party earlier that night with some friends. Jake Baxter the local hot guy had his house to himself and was throwing a party. When we

got there though we were shocked, it was a wild house party. There was drinking and loud music. I wanted to leave but gave in to stay when my

friends swore that we wouldn't do anything bad or dangerous. So we went in and mingled. I found my friends a little while later totally wasted

and about ready to drive home. I wanted to stop them but I hadn't got my license yet. I tried to talk them out of going but they wouldn't listen. I

called my parents and asked them to pick me up. About half an hour later I got a call from the police and they told me what happened. A month

later I went into school to take my license test and to drop out. When I passed my friends car it had a dent in it and the dark red paint of my

parent's truck."

**Haley's POV**

"I knew then that my friends had killed my parents." "Oh Haley I'm so sorry" Clay says. "If I hadn't called them, if I had waited just a few more

minutes maybe they wouldn't have--" I start, tears leaking out of my eyes. "You don't know that Haley. No one knows. You can't let the guilt get

to you" Clay comforts. I look up at him; hope actually returning to me for the first time in a while. "Haley you're special, unique, kick butt, you love

to read, cook, and I swear you have a bigger stomach than even me. But the greatest part of you is that you could probably go back to Oklahoma

and any guy you want could be yours, but you stay in China, and you choose me, and I want you to be with me forever always so . . ." Clay gets

on one knee and pulls out a ring. "Haley Marie Greyson will you marry me?" Clay asks me. I look at him with a look of shock and happiness. "YES!"

I exclaim and he slides the ring on my finger. "Finally" we hear and turn to see Mark, Jeff, and Sara standing there. Sara walks up to him a serious

look on her face. "Alright if you're going to be my new daddy then there are some rules you're gonna have to follow" she says. We look at each

other with surprise. We look at Mark and Jeff who nod. Clay smiles and scoops Sara up. "And what might some of those rules be?" he asks her.

"First of all you gotta play with me. Second you gotta read me bedtime stories" Sara went on and on as Clay starts to walk back to the Temple. I

take the boys hands and we follow behind them.

**Rai's POV**

"I told you it would work" Kim says. "What, you mean listening into Haley's conversation with Jack, getting yourself kidnapped, our rescue attempt

failing, Clay getting hurt, Trevor turning evil, you almost getting yourself killed, and Trevor dying" I say sarcastically. "Yep well all but the Trevor

parts and me almost getting killed" she replies. I roll my eyes and grab her. "What am I going to do with you" I chuckle and then kiss her.

* * *

Me: OH MY GOSH IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: Yes, yes it is

Haley: So what does this mean?

Kim: Ugh, the dedication page

Me: Yep now here I dedicate this story to:

**girl you don't know** - for suggesting this whole story idea and ideas for the next one. Without her this story would not exist. I thank you so much for everything. The enthusiastic and uplifting reviews, the advice, and knowing that someone actually reads these chats and this story. I really do owe a lot to you.

**Cartoongal11 11** – For reading and reviewing my story

**xXWindxFireXx** – For also reading and reviewing my story

**RaiKim2009** – For putting up with me spouting my ideas about my stories

To my mother who allows me to use the computer late at night to give these chapters to you all

And to anyone who reads this story and reviews it. THANK YOU!!!

And finally to my wonderful co-hosts Kim and Haley for putting up with me and making these chats a hit.

Kim: Yep without us it would be a dull chat indeed.

Me & Kim & Haley: So for the last time in this story PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
